As datacenters have increased in size and complexity, the number and variety of computer equipment rack configurations used in datacenters has also increased. This variety has brought with it an equally diverse set of alternating current (AC) power requirements. Each rack configuration may require different voltages (e.g., 120V, 208V, 220, and 240V), as well as different power phase configurations (e.g., single-phase and Delta or Wye three-phase). The power cabling to each rack may also differ based on these requirements. If upgrades are made later to the devices installed within a rack, it may be necessary to change the power cabling providing power to the rack, due to changes in the power requirements of the new devices.
Differences and changes in power requirements not only may affect how power is provided to each rack within a datacenter, but may also have similar effects on the how power is distributed within each of the racks. Different devices within a rack may have different power requirements, necessitating different power cables and connectors within the rack. As requirements change and devices are upgraded or replaced, it may become necessary to change the wiring and/or connectors that connect the devices to the power distribution system within a rack.